


Something Special

by JamieHasCatEyes



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Identity Reveal, Lila the Liar, One Shot, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12803124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieHasCatEyes/pseuds/JamieHasCatEyes
Summary: Lila's lies were getting out of control. Time for the class rep to take action!





	Something Special

Marinette watched as Lila glided around the courtyard, moving from group to group as she spun her tall tales. It was a strategy to avoid the New Kid Syndrome. To make up stories about herself so she seemed more interesting, or like she had something to offer. Basically, to make herself instantly popular.

She understood Lila’s motives, though she couldn’t empathise. It must be tough, starting a new school, and so late in the year. She had to leave her old friends behind and then be forced to attempt to break in to established cliques for a chance to make friends. It would be nearly impossible.

Marinette was torn. She disliked liars, therefore, she disliked Lila on principle. She also pitied Lila for her change in circumstance and her apparent pathological need to lie in order to fit in. Mixed in with that was the massive weight of guilt for getting Lila akumatised after Ladybug had embarrassed her.

She huffed as Lila told another story to a group of junior students. Marinette shook her head in disbelief as the younger girls believed everything Lila told them. It amazed Marinette that, even though word had gotten out, and everyone knew Lila was Volpina, they were still taken in by her lies. Marinette was certain it was her civic duty to do something.

‘What are you scowling at?’ Alya asked as she stepped in front of Marinette.

‘Nothing. I’m not. Just thinking,’ Marinette evaded. She cringed inwardly at her hypocrisy. 

‘You looked like you were trying to set Lila on fire with your thoughts.’

‘It just bugs me, you know?’ she huffed as her arms began to wave around in agitation. ‘She’s a known liar. She’s never met Jagged Stone, she doesn’t know any Hollywood directors, and she was never friends with Ladybug. Everyone knows all this, so why do they believe her?’ Marinette heaved a breath.

Alya looked at her thoughtfully for a moment. ‘Have you ever read Wizard’s First Rule by Terry Goodkind?’

Marinette’s arms dropped. ‘What?’

‘Wizard’s first rule,’ Alya continued, ‘is that people will believe anything. Either because they want it to be true, or because they’re afraid it might be.’ Alya indicated the group of younger girls behind her. ‘Which do you think they are?’

Marinette regarded the different groups of people as they stood, sat, talked, and played games. They were, mostly, good people. They didn’t need someone lying to them. 

‘Logically, they have to know somewhere, deep down, that Lila’s not being honest with them, surely,’ Marinette asked, bemused.

Alya nodded, ‘probably, they do. But if you go in there, righteous guns blazing, and tell them to stop listening to Lila, who do you think that’ll hurt most?’

Marinette sent Alya a small glare; she hated it when Alya acted like a mother.

‘Yeah, you know I’m right,’ she gloated.

Marinette groaned. Alya was right. If she went over there and told everyone to stop listening to Lila’s stories, she’d just look petty and spiteful. A stubbornly resistant part of Marinette’s mind insisted this shouldn’t be allowed to continue, either. Marinette found herself in a conundrum.

Alya sighed, ‘if it bothers you that much, why not have a quiet word with Lila herself. Maybe she just needs a friend.’

Marinette could have smacked herself. She looked askance at Alya and said, ‘That’s weird, coming from someone who doesn’t even like Lila.’

Alya merely shrugged.

* * *

Later, Marinette found Lila in the library. She was alone, looking for a reference book for an assignment.

‘Lila,’ Marinette called softly, ‘do you mind if we talk?’

Lila straightened as she looked at Marinette, a wary look in her eye as she asked, ‘What about?’

Marinette balked. She had not thought this through. ‘Uh, well, it’s my job as class rep to make sure every student is comfortable and fitting in, and I’ve become aware that I’ve been doing a less-than-stellar job of that,’ she stuttered as she rubbed the back of her head.

Lila regarded her coolly. ‘You’re friends with the ladybug blogger, Alya, right?’

‘Yeah,’ Marinette drawled, uncertain where Lila was going with this.

‘Your friend idolises the Bug. I can’t stand the sight of her. I’ve made no secret of this. So my question is, why should you care about me?’

Marinette blinked as she registered that. Lila thought Marinette would hate her because Lila and Alya had opposing opinions about Ladybug. Since Alya was Marinette’s best friend, she was expected to side with Alya in a show of solidarity. Schoolyard politics at its finest.

‘Listen, Lila, it doesn’t matter how you feel about Ladybug. In all honesty, I don’t blame you for being mad. From what I’ve heard, anyway,’ she quickly tacked on with a nervous giggle.

‘Where are you going with this?’ Lila asked, crossing her arms.

Marinette scrubbed her hands down her face. ‘Look, let me be frank . I know you’re still telling lies to try to fit in here. I can see that it’s hard for you, coming to a new school and having to make new friends. But you don’t need to make up stories to make yourself more interesting. You actually have traveled all over the world. Your parents are diplomats. You’re plenty interesting just as you are - you don’t need to pretend anymore. You are enough.’

Lila stared at Marinette with wide eyes.

‘Just, um. Just thought you should know,’ Marinette muttered as she ducked her head and left.

 

* * *

 

 

The following morning, as Marinette waited for Alya in the courtyard, she watched Lila enter from the street, head down and silent. Marinette raised a thoughtful eyebrow at the uncharacteristic behaviour, but was soon distracted by Alya’s all encompassing presence.

‘Hey, Marinette?’ a gentle voice called. Marinette looked up to see Adrien smiling at her as the rest of their class filed out for lunch. 

Marinette’s tongue immediately fused to the roof of her mouth. Her eyes widened as she stared back and squeaked noise that sounded like an affirmative.

‘Well, first, I wanted to apologise,’ Adrien began, blushing and looking at his feet. ‘I didn’t mean to eavesdrop on your conversation yesterday,’ he explained, peering up at her through his lashes.

_That’s cheating_ , Marinette thought as her heart thudded out of rhythm. She nodded at Adrien to continue.

‘The other thing I wanted to say was, well, I think Lila is very lucky.’

‘Huh?’

‘What you said to her yesterday. That she’s “enough,”‘ Adrien kept his head down, no longer able to meet her eye. ‘I’m a little jealous. I guess, I just wish someone had said that to me, too.’

When Adrien was able to look her in the eye again, Marinette saw something sad and lonely in his eyes. It was something she had never seen before. 

Her tongue relaxed. ‘Of course you’re enough, Adrien,’ Marinette  stated without thinking.

He looked at her with a tiny, hopeful smile. ‘Really?’

Marinette’s self control broke. She scrambled out of her seat and almost fell doen the step to meet Adrien with a tight hug. ‘Yes. Absolutely, definitely, more than enough,’ she babbled as Adrien’s arms slowly lifted to return the embrace. She felt him slowly relax as she held him, still mumbling affirmations into his shoulder.

‘Thank you,’ he whispered.

* * *

Gradually, Lila stopped telling stories. Marinette noticed her efforts, as she let her walls down to make real friends. It wasn’t ever going to be an instant change, but it was a beginning. Lila still had moments of insecurity and then something would slip out, but these occurrences happened less and less. Lila had also finally struck up an unlikely friendship with Alix. Lila appreciated Alix’s blunt attitude and forthright way of speaking, so she would always call Lila out if she slipped back into her old habits. No one could figure out what Alix saw in Lila. When asked, she would just say that Lila was extremely supportive and refused to elaborate, much to Alya’s discontent. 

Life in school seemed to be settling back into its peaceful routine and Marinette could not have been happier.

* * *

‘Something’s different about you,’ Ladybug mused as she tapped her chin, looking Chat Noir over thoughtfully. ‘You seem lighter, somehow. More, how do I put this, happy?’

Chat Noir ginned wickedly at her. ‘Been looking at me closely, Bug? I don’t mind. You can look at me all you want,’ he smirked.

Ladybug put her hands on her hips and harrumphed. ‘I was trying to have an actual, serious conversation. You know what? Never mind. Patrol’s over. I’m going home,’ she stated as she prepped her yoyo.

‘Wait,’ Chat Noir called, reaching out in a futile gesture, ‘we can talk seriously if you want.’

She peered back over her shoulder. He appeared contrite. ‘Fine, but the minute you start acting smarmy, I’m going.’ She walked back to him and sat on the narrow, flat space on the roof. Chat Noir sat beside her and leaned back on his hands and looking to the sky, disregarding the drop behind him.

‘Someone just told me something really nice this week. I think it was something I’ve been needing to hear for a long time,’ Chat Noir smiled softly at the memory.

‘Wow. It must have been really nice. I’m curious now; what did this person say?’

‘She told me I was enough,’ he said as his smile widened. ‘Absolutely, definitely, more than enough,’ he sighed happily.

When the following silence dragged on for too long, Chat Noir looked at Ladybug and said, ‘Milady? You good?’

She was staring at him, face white with her mouth working silently, until she shrieked, ‘Adrien?’

Chat Noir paled. ‘How did you? Wait, Marinette?’ he choked out before his face began to split into a grin so wide all of his teeth showed. He lunged forward and wrapped Ladybug in a hug, murmuring, ‘I found you. You found me. I can’t believe it.’ He laughed aloud before leaning in close to whisper, ‘Thank you so much, Milady.’

Ladybug finally relaxed against him, returning the hug. ‘We’ve found each other, Kitty,’ she replied.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I believe Lila told those stories to avoid the New Kid Syndrome, and if someone took the time to talk to her, that whole thing could have been avoided. I like the idea of Marinette being mature enough to understand other people's problems. Canonically, this remains to be seen, much to my disappointment. I'm hoping season two will have a lot of character growth all around.  
> Come talk to me on Tumblr - same username!  
> Please leave a comment, even if it's just what you want for dinner tonight. I live off the attention.  
> Also, there aren't enough similes for smile.


End file.
